


He's An Angel (With A Galra Arm)

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Songfic, yet another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: After a scare from an intense battle, Shiro soothes his worried girlfriend.





	He's An Angel (With A Galra Arm)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another songfic! This one is Angel with A Shotgun by The Cab! Still only own Jen.

_ (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun _

 

The battle was long and difficult. The Paladins were ambushed by many troops but they pulled out in the end. But all of them were badly damaged. Shiro especially. Jen had quick healed herself as Ana helped the others but Jen grabbed Shiro and brought him to their room. She shook a bit with tears in her eyes. Shiro watched her softly as she moved.

“Jen…”

She sat him on their bed and pulled his armor off, magic covering her hands as she intently got ready to heal him.

 

_ An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun) _

 

“Jen..” he held her magic covered hand.

She looked up to him, tears filling her eyes “Shiro, I swear you are going to get yourself killed! I understand your the Black Paladin but  _ god _ !”

His eyes softened more as she healed him tears pouring down her cheeks and chastised him. She stopped when he pulled her into his lap.

“Shiro?”

 

_ “Get out your guns, battles begun _

_ Are you a saint, or a sinner?” _

 

He sang softly, holding her close with her head tucked under his chin.

 

_ “If loves a fight, than I shall die _

_ With my heart on a trigger” _

 

Jen jerked back and held him. She didn’t want him to die! He chuckled and held her a bit tighter.

 

_ “They say before you start a war _

_ You better know what you're fighting for” _

 

Pulling back, he tilted her chin to look at him. He kisses a few tears away as he sang softly.

 

_ “Well baby, you are all that I adore _

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be” _

 

Jen’s eyes softened at the words. She wrapped her arms around him, wishing that he didn’t have to be a soldier. But, she adored and loved him too. 

_ “I'm an angel with a shotgun _

_ Fighting til' the wars won _

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back” _

 

Jen had to scoff a bit at that; with everything Shiro’s done, him not getting to heaven? Impossible. Shiro chuckled at that but tuckled her a bit closer to him.

 

_ “I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have?” _ __   
  


He cupped her cheeks, turning her face to his. She could tell he truly meant those words, and she choked up a bit at that. She cupped her hands over his and looked up to him.

 

_ “And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight” _

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before she shifted off his lap, to continue healing him. Tears still spilled down her cheeks. He sighed softly but watched her movements.

 

_ “Sometimes to win, you've got to sin _

_ Don't mean I'm not a believer” _

 

He smirked a bit at her when he said ‘sin’. Of course he timed that perfectly for when he took his shirt off, allowing her to heal there. Her cheeks pinkened but she rolled her eyes at him.

 

_ “And major Tom, will sing along _

_ Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer” _

 

Which wasn’t a lie. While Shiro was quite the realist, he had his dreams. Like going home to earth, seeing his family, exploring space, and being with his princess.

 

_ “They say before you start a war _

_ You better know what you're fighting for” _

 

Jen looked up to him, she saw the earnest look in his eyes. She could tell that he really did fight for her. It filled her with such a soft and warm feeling.

 

_ “Well baby, you are all that I adore _

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be” _

 

He gently squeezed her hand, his other hand touching his nearby bayard, prepared for all that would come their way. To protect her and make this universe safe. Her eyes softened as she saw the look in his eyes.

_ “I'm an angel with a shotgun _

_ Fighting til' the wars won _

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back” _

 

Jen huffed, looking up at him before murmuring “Of course heaven would take you”

He shook his head with a soft laugh, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand.

 

_ “I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe _

_ “Don't you know you're everything I have?’ _

 

His soft and genuine words helped soothe the panic she felt, the tears finally starting to cease.

 

_ “And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight” _

 

He kissed her hand gently, looking her right in the eye.

 

_ (Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa) _

 

“I won’t leave you princess, I promise”  
She shook her head with a gentle smile but looked at him “You better not leave me”

He chuckled as she finished healing him. He pulled her up with him as he sang.

 

_ “I'm an angel with a shotgun _

_ Fighting til' the wars won _

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back” _

 

He twirled her, making her laugh before he pulled her back to his chest and nuzzled her neck.

 

_ “I'm an angel with a shotgun _

_ Fighting til' the wars won _

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back” _

 

He stepped away and danced gently with her, twirling her to him and away.

 

_ “I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have?” _

 

With that line, he pulled her close into his arms, kissing her lips gently. She felt all her tense muscles loosen as she kissed back

 

_ (I'm an angel with a shotgun) _

_ “And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight” _

 

He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. Their eyes were shut as they took in each other’s presence.

 

_ (Live, not just survive) _

_ “And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight” _

 

With that, he heard Allura call for him. He sighed, wanting to spend more time with his princess but he looked at Jen, kissing her one last time.

“See you later, my princess”

He walked out, with his jumpsuit arms, tied around his hips, leaving his chest and back exposed. Because of that, Jen noticed the injuries that she healed on his back.

They looked like angel wings.

She couldn’t help but smile as she then sang, after he left.

 

_ “They say before you start a war _

_ You better know what you're fighting for” _

 

She looked at her hands before she grabbed Shiro’s bayard and held it close. He fights for her.

Just as she fights for him.

Like she loves him.

 

_ “Well baby, you are all that I adore _

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be” _

  
  



End file.
